


Chains Only Bind the Flesh

by Grandma_Wolf



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Bad Future, Explicit Sexual Content, Gaslighting, Imprisonment, M/M, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Violence, but with a bit of a twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grandma_Wolf/pseuds/Grandma_Wolf
Summary: 'For the sake of proper order, these laws are absolute...Any alpha who approaches an omega is, thusly, the property of said omega...Upon collecting of one's alpha, an omega has to pay an appropriately bartered dowry for said alpha; so as to sustain the family for their loss....Said alpha, upon the wedding day, loses their rights as a lone citizen; their name and assets absorbed into their omega's estate....As are the laws of Matrimonial Declaration for the Promotion of Reproductive Health.'All his life, Kisame had made damn sure never to keep his eyes off of the ground or his phone when he was outside. 'Keep your eyes down and your mouth shut', that's what all alphas had always been told. But even the most careful preparations can go askew. The road to hell is paved with good intentions. Especially the intentions of an omega who won't hear reason.Then again... Omegas never did.





	1. I Met My Love the Other Day, I Bound and Gagged Him So He Wouldn't Stray...

**Author's Note:**

> ... Everyone fic-writer needs ONE, okay? 
> 
> I just needed a fic so I could vent out the craving for a dark story-line. That and I'm still trying to make A/B/O work for me. 
> 
> So, yeah, this fic is not going to be happy. Like, we are getting into some heavy stuff here so read on at your own risk. Because, dears, I have a bit of a confession to make. Come in closer. A bit closer. Good. 
> 
> ... I like to make characters S.U.F.F.E.R.
> 
> But at least this fic is Kisa-centric. So, yay. Please give feedback if you feel so inclined, I thrive off of it, I really do.

_For the sake of proper order, these laws are absolute..._

_Any alpha who **approaches** an omega is, thusly, the property of said omega._

_Upon collecting of one's alpha, an omega has to pay an appropriately bartered dowry for said alpha; so as to sustain the family for their loss._

_Said omega has the sole right to marry said alpha._

_Said alpha, upon the wedding day, loses their rights as a lone citizen; their name and assets absorbed into their omega's estate._

_'Until Death do us Part' is Relative. If an omega decides that an alpha's sibling or family member of the same orientation is suitable, the union will continue through them._

_As are the laws of Matrimonial Declaration for the Promotion of Reproductive Health._

* * *

 

Even if the sun was broiling down upon the earth, the only solace being the occasional breeze that served more to shake leaves from the trees than anything else, the allure of the outside world couldn't be denied.

Several birds were flying through the skies above the city. The search for a new home was on, since their previous nest had been knocked down by a trio of unruly grade-schoolers. They flew until they rested upon a sturdy looking oak that grew mighty and strong outside of the Fairsummer Community College.

Despite its name the school was pretty high-end: just a step below a private institution that handled attendance on a skill-versus-need basis. Inside the building, students would be taught such a proper college curriculum as well as preparatory classes in fields such as Information Technologies, Cooking, Mechanics, Animal Care, and many others.

“Alright class!” The professor on-duty tried to get his class settled so they could get through the last forty-five minutes without too much of a hassle. “Come on, back into your seats.”

Of course, with every student in the class, in the _school_ , sharing the same _dominant_ orientation, it was always a battle when it was so close to release time. “Damn it, guys, _come on_!” The teacher barked out, adding a subtle growl to his words, “The sooner you all get into your seats the sooner you can leave!”

That managed to work. The teacher hated abusing his orientation on school grounds, but sometimes it couldn't be helped. When all of the students were back in their seats, the professor turned toward the display board and tapped the corner. “Remember to read chapter 16 tonight, you'll be quizzed on it next Monday but I don't want any last minute cramming. Ease yourselves into the knowledge...”

There were still whispers and conversations going on around the classroom. But even someone like Kisame Hoshigaki was paying attention. Though his attention was on the birds in the tree outside who were building a nest to call 'home'.

He had already written down what he needed to read. The twenty-three year-old probably wouldn't get to it until after he had finished his Business Administration project he had due in another class that Friday. Oh well.

* * *

 

The bell finally rang, Kisame standing and pulling a pair of headphones over his messy cerulean hair. He dyed it once a month: testing out different color schemes. This month happened to be blue and, to be frank, he was kind of liking how it contrasted with his darker skin tone.

Kisame waved goodbye to several other students who bid him farewell for the day. When you were six-foot-eight and built like a Great White shark, it was hard for you not to go unnoticed.

He walked down the hall and decided to take the elevator down that day. Too many bodies on the stairs. When he got to the first floor, Kisame walked right to where a friend of his, a Biology major with higher plans of becoming a mortician, sat on the ground: finishing off a cigarette.

“Hey, was wondering if you died or something.”

“Shut up...” Kisame helped him up, “Hey, where's Zabuza?”

“Checking out a book for his Politics course.” Raiga said, lighting up another cigarette.

“And Mei?” Kisame asked.

“Late exam.” Raiga replied just before taking a drag. Kisame sighed, resigning himself to leaning against the wall and waiting for his cousin to show up. “You're going to die at thirty if you keep burning through those.”

Raiga exhaled, “Better dead than 'married'.”

* * *

 

The group had decided to swing by a local bakery. It was the day that they had to throw out all of the two-day old cupcakes so it meant clearance prices for hungry alpha college students.

Kisame looked at the time on his phone. An hour until 4. They still had time. Despite that, though, the three of them kept their gazes on their phones, the sidewalk, or their books; only looking up when absolutely necessary.

They stopped at a crosswalk. “Did you guys hear about Kakashi Hatake?” Mei said, looking at her phone.

“The dog-breeder?” Zabuza asked, eyes in his book.

Mei nodded. “He **approached** an omega last week. No one's heard from him since.”

Kisame shook his head. That was way too close to home. He could remember watching Kakashi help match up little kids to their perfect puppies at his pet supply store.

The building would probably be destroyed and rebuilt as something new soon, then.

* * *

 

They arrived at the bakery and Kisame stepped ahead of the group. “A box of cupcakes, please.” He pulled out his debit card, “You can mix the flavors.” The alpha behind the glass counter looked up at the clock on the wall before getting the order ready.

“Just make it two boxes.” Raiga said, getting antsy. “I'll pay you back later, Kisame.”

Kisame found himself agreeing. Though they still had time, he wanted to get out of this busy part of town before four o'clock.

“Fucking omegas.” Zabuza grit out, his voice low. “There's one _literally_ across from my apartment. And I _swear_ he tries to check the mail every time that I do or he lets his stupid pet rabbit out into the hall and allows it to chew up the carpeting. He's _trying_ to get me to **approach** him.”

Kisame grabbed the two boxes and took his card back once the payment went through. “Come on, let's go.”

The group walked out into the streets and sped up their walking a bit. Kisame wished that he had just said 'fuck the cupcakes', but his cousin Samehada was finally cleared from wisdom-tooth removal and he was _desperate_ for something sweet. He couldn't deny him.

“It's like they're getting bolder or something.” Mei said, keeping her steps in tandem while looking down at her phone.

“Business as usual...” Raiga said, “Keep your eyes down and your mouths shut.”

Kisame didn't even wait for the light at the crosswalk to change. He could _just_ start smelling the change in the air: a shift from neutral cotton to fruit ripening in the summer.

They just had to make it back to their neighborhood. That was it. Just to their neighborhood and they would be home free. A few omegas lived there (like the one Zabuza was griping about) but everyone knew that omegas went shopping and did errands at 4 o'clock. They wouldn't be around.

Kisame let out an aduible sigh of relief when he could _just_ see the familiar crossroads just before their neighborhood. They had made it!

He could get these _damn_ cupcakes home to his cousin and lock himself in his parent's house until 8 o'clock the next morning.

As soon as they stepped inside the perimeter of the neighborhood, Kisame felt a mountain of weight fall from his shoulders. “Oh, _fuck_ me, that was close.” He juggled the boxes so he could look down at his phone.

4:05.

All local omegas would be out for at _least_ forty-five minutes.

“Alright,” Kisame turned to his friends, “Let's get to my house so we can divide the spoils.” One of his friends said something, but Kisame was much too focused on the notion of cupcakes and maybe a few hours of gaming with his cousin before he went into the basement to workout.

Someone bumped into Kisame. Some _one_ from the temperature. The first box of cupcakes went toppling to the ground, Kisame's phone landing in bright pink frosting with a 'splat'. Kisame looked down upon the sight. It took a bit to get him _really_ pissed, but the sight of the ruined cupcakes and the phone he would probably have to replace took him right to the edge and then shoved him off. He growled and blindly grabbed the person who caused the trouble. “What the _fuck_ is your problem?! Can't you watch where you're going? What if I had been carrying something _really_ important, you fucking _asshole_! I should tear you you a God-damned new one, do you he--”

Mei screamed, a blood-curdling sound. Before Kisame knew it, his friends had _bolted_. Not a single hair of them left on the premises. “Hey, wait!” He turned around, not letting go of the offender. Why the hell had they left? It wasn't like...

Then.

He smelled it.

A saccharine scent of fruit on the summer breeze. There was only one source for a scent like this. And it made Kisame's heart plummet down to his stomach. “No. No, no, no, no..!” He whispered to himself before he turned around.

He begged for the impossible.

Pleaded for the irrational.

He opened his eyes.

Pale pink lips. Long hair, the shade of ink and tied into a loose ponytail. Deep, dark eyes that almost hypnotized him going in. And skin that was more like imperial china. There was a subtle curve to the other's hips, nothing too profound, and he had some lean muscle. But the sole thing was the tempest of nightmare and implication that came along with the other man's gentle, soft words.

“You... **approached** me.”

“No!” Kisame immediately pushed the other man away, screaming and shaking his head, “No! _No_ , I didn't! _You_ bumped into _me_!!”

But the other man wasn't persuaded. If anything, he stepped forward. There was an... inexplainable _awe_ to the omega's voice. As if Kisame was... some sort of legendary creature. “You **approached** me. I... I can't _believe_ it. I never thought that visiting a sick friend would end in... something like _this_.”

Kisame's heart slammed against his chest, trying to escape. He ducked to the right, trying to catch this man off guard. The other man merely echoed the notion. “And, _my God_ , you are handsome.” The omega whispered.

Kisame reversed and tried to slip left. But he was blocked that way too. “You are going to give me such _beautiful_ pups... I'll be the envy of all of my friends..!”

The rapture in this man's voice. Kisame felt his blood beginning to run cold. He had been so _careful_ all of these years. How had he fucked it up so badly just _now_?!

Kisame grabbed his phone and ran down the road: the opposite direction of his parents' house. To throw this omega off of his trail. That was always the last-ditch effort that parents told their alpha-oriented children: 'if all else fails, don't let an omega know where you live'.

Itachi Uchiha watched the alpha run off. This was truly such a wonderful day. He had been worrying, since he graduated high school, about if he would ever find someone to marry. And destiny sent the _perfect_ specimen right into his arms.

He was a bit 'bite-y' though. And his anger towards an omega? Oh, that simply wouldn't do... Itachi smiled, turning around and walking the rest of the way to his car.

He had to share the wonderful news with his mother. As well as find a proper dowry-appraiser.

* * *

 

Kisame, after taking two roundabout ways around his neighborhood, _finally_ ran inside of his parents' house and slammed the door behind himself. He turned and pressed his back against the door, his breath sweeping from his chest.

He. Made it.

That hadn't happened. No... The faint smell of something saccharine sweet was just – just an illusion. He really needed to eat better meals. Kisame stood up and walked to the kitchen. “Kisame, is that you?” His mother called out just as Kisame stepped inside.

Kisame nodded, setting the cupcake box down and grabbing a paper towel so he could clean his phone. Madzi, an older woman with an alpha orientation, looked up from her tablet. “Oh, Kisame...” She gave a tired shake of her head, “I thought you were going to take care of your phone this time. It's only been two months!”

Kisame sighed, “It... it was an accident. Is dad home?”

Madzi nodded, “He's looking over Samehada's homework.”

Kisame took a deep breath. His phone was salvageable now, so he set it on the counter and tried to get a glass of water. His hands were trembling too much. The glass slipped from his fingers and shattered against the kitchen floor, shards flying in all directions.

“Damn it, Kisame!” Madzi walked over, “What is _wrong_ with you today?” Kisame couldn't face her. Especially since there was no way in hell that he could reveal what happened earlier.

Because it _hadn't_ happened, a small part of his mind snapped at him. Kisame shrugged, “Sorry, we kind of cut things close at the bakery today. Everyone was worried about getting back home before 4.”

Madzi looked up at the young alpha she called her son. He wasn't hers by blood, by any means, but as an alpha who had been avoiding eye contact with any omega for the past thirty years, she had wanted to have a family for a long while. Her 'husband' was another alpha and they had picked Kisame and Samehada up along their fleeing of any prying eyes until they finally settled down in Fairsummer. “Kisame.” She asked him, her voice low and calm, “Did something happen?”

The kitchen door opened up, Kisame's father and his cousin wlaking in. “Oh.” Onwa blinked, “You're back home a bit later than usual.”

But Samehada, eighteen years-old and six feet tall, bounded over as soon as he saw the pink box. “Yes! You actually got 'em?”

Kisame walked over, wrapping an arm around his cousin's shoulder, “Of course. What kind of guy would I be if I didn't keep my promises?” Samehada picked up the box and looked up at his 'parents', “Okay, we're going to go play some games. See you guys at dinner!”

* * *

 

A red velvet cupcake, topped with thick cream cheese frosting, was lifted up in a large hand. Kisame bit into it, eyes more focused on the screen than the mess on his cheeks.

“God, you're really sucking tonight!” Samehada said, pressing a combination of buttons on his controller, prompting his character on the screen to fire an entire magazine worth of bullets into Kisame's character.

Kisame frowned as his character collapsed, the screen going black and displaying the words 'Killed by Sharkskin82'. “Shit...”

Samehada didn't prompt another match right away. He watched Kisame finish his cupcake. When Kisame swallowed, Samehada asked, “Is everything okay?”

The older alpha thought for a moment. The best thing for everyone... would be to act like what happened _hadn't_ happened.

He couldn't tell Samehada.

“Yeah, just... thinking about the project I have to turn in on Friday.”

Samehada gave an understanding hum. “I don't know _how_ you deal with all of those numbers. I'll just stick with cooking.”

Kisame had to smile at that. He nudged the teen's shoulder, “Are you sure you're not just going into Culinary Skills so you can constantly stuff your face?”

“Shut up and pick up your controller.” Samehada gave a playful growl, Kisame taking his sweet time in taking the controller and starting the next match.

Everything was fine.

That omega probably forgot all about him. He didn't seem to be the 'chasing' type. Kisame wiped the remaining frosting on his jeans and got a better hold on his controller. He was losing to Samehada three matches to one, after all. Time to get his head in the game.

* * *

 

His sleep was plagued by agonizingly sweet scents and a gentle voice. It coiled around Kisame's ears as he attempted to sink beneath the sheets on his bed.

_Sweet alpha... Why did you run from me..?_

_You're delaying the inevitable._

_And, besides..._

 

_We both know that you want this._

* * *

 

Kisame's parents were both in the main room of the house. They had the morning news on the TV; mostly waiting for eleven o'clock to roll around so they could go get some errands done.

“Make sure to get eggs this time, please.” Onwa asked his 'wife', who had still, after all these years, had to stop herself from snapping back 'Go get them yourself'.

Ding-dong!

Followed by a knock. Madzi sat up, looking at Onwa. “Did... Were you expecting someone?”

Onwa shook his head. “Probably a neighbor.”

There was another knock. Persistent this time.

“A lot of people... wait till the last minute to go grocery shopping.”

There was another knock. Growing impatient.

“Maybe someone needs some milk. Or sugar.”

The door cracked inward against the wall. The loud noise hadn't even settled before a form dressed in black, a gas mask and thick dark goggles covering their face, walked in. Two of them had rifles: sleek, semi-automatic, and primed to unload several shots into a target. And, in the center of this dark entourage, was the omega from the previous day.

“This way, please.” The omega told the police officers that were with him. They all walked into the simple household and Onwa growled under his throat before taking out his phone and typing something out.

Eyes always on the phone or on the floor. It took a moment but the speaker eventual stated, in a neutral, computerized voice, “ _'What are you doing in our house?'_ End.”

The omega rolled his eyes. The lengths that some alphas would go to just to not speak to an omega.

Honestly, there was being shy and there was being stubborn. He snapped his fingers, one of the police stepping close and stating, their voice warped and filtered through their gas mask. “'The laws are absolute: any alpha who **approaches** an omega is thusly the property of said omega'.”

“Thank you for that,” The omega said, tucking some of his dark hair behind his ear as it came loose from his hair tie, “Where is he... This house can't be that big. Hmph, you two.” He pointed to two of the remaining masked police with him before pointing upstairs. They nodded and stormed up the stairs, ripping open doors and looking.

The omega walked into the house, looking around the squalor that his beloved had been living in. Simply abysmal. The dowry his appraiser had decided upon was all the same too much and too little.

Madzi had had enough. Thinking of whatever loopholes she could, she stayed right where she was and looked at the floor. “Get out of my house now! There's no one here who **approached** you!”

The omega walked to the bookshelf in the far corner of the room. “Where would you be...” He hummed to himself. “Oh, there we are.” He took two thick, decorated binders from the shelf and slammed them open on the coffee table.

He quickly skimmed through them, eyes gaining small sparks anytime he passed any pictures of the alpha he was here for.

When the first tear, striking despite the commotion filling the house, pulled through the air, Madzi was quick to try and storm over. But her 'husband' stopped her.

“You can't just ruin our property!” Madzi shouted, the omega calmly replying,

“'Your' property. There is no grouping with you, alphas aren't supposed to live together.” He tore out another page of glossy images that depicted a younger Kisame. “It's a wonder that such a well-bred creature was able to come out of such a disgusting environment. Hm?” He looked down to see a picture of Kisame in front of a college. The words 'first day' were hastily scribbled underneath.

An alpha... with a college education? The omega couldn't help it, he chuckled a bit. “My pups are going to be so smart... So beautiful...” His whispers were wistful, already thinking of what was to come.

“OH MY GOD!!”

“GET THE _HELL_ OFF OF ME! LET GO!!”

At the sound of the voice he had already created a fond space for in his mind, the omega stood up and waited: clasping his hands together.

His legs were trembling in anticipation. Just a bit.

Kisame pulled himself away from the two officers and bolted down the stairs. He didn't make it far before he was tackled by the three waiting downstairs. “Let go of me! Let me go you bastards! LET GO!”

“Mom!” Samehada shouted over the police officers, “Mom, what's going on?!”

“Keep your eyes on the _God-damned_ ground, Samehada!” Onwa roared, not looking away from his phone.

Kisame didn't make it easy on the officers holding him, not one bit. He pulled this way, faked right. But they were holding fast. And even with him being an alpha, it was three on one. They finally got him to lean down a bit: his height being the last challenge they needed to overcome.

“Oh.” The omega stood and walked over to where the officers were holding Kisame. His words were breathy, full of fond awe as he regarded the taller man. “There you are. Just as handsome as you were when you **approached** me.”

“Kisame!” Madzi shouted, the world falling out from beneath her.

Kisame rapidly shook his head, growling out, “I didn't **approach** him, this son of a bitch bumped into me in an alpha-oriented neighborhood during off-hours! That's against the fucking law!!”

“The laws are absolute!” One of the officers yelled, kicking behind Kisame's knee in order to get him lower, “'Any alpha who **approaches** an omega is, thusly, the property of said omega'!”

The way that the omega's jaw tensed for a second went unseen by everyone save for Kisame who was busy glaring daggers into the man above him.

The omega stepped closer. Kisame finched back as soft, delicate fingers caressed his cheek down to his lips and then moved up to his hair.

“Kisame Hoshigaki.” The omega stated. “Your name is just as... decadent, as delicious as you are in the flesh. My name is Itachi. And I am _so_ glad to have met you.” Itachi turned around and snapped his fingers. Immediately one of the officers brought over a sealed envelope. Itachi took it and set it on top of the ruined photo albums. “'Upon collecting of one's alpha, an omega has to pay an appropriately bartered dowry for said alpha; so as to sustain the family for their loss.'”

“No!”

“Upon speaking with my family's dowry-appraiser,” Itachi continued as if the two older alphas in the room hadn't said anything, “We decided that an amount of six-million dollars is a suitable amount.”

“Wait, _what_?!” Samehada finally looked up, unable to look away anymore; rules be damned. “What is he talking about, where are they taking Kisame?!”

For Kisame, the sight of the envelope being set upon the table, on top of the remnants of his past and his favored memories...

This was real.

This was actually happening.

No. This wasn't _fair_! It hadn't been his fault!

“Well then,” Itachi dusted his hands free of what little dirt they had picked up from being in the small residence, “Shall we head out?”

“You get your hands off of my son!” Madzi rushed over. What reason that was left in her flew out the window as rage compunded on top of her. She grabbed one of the officers and began pulling them away from Kisame. Onwa quickly came to help, trying to overpower the remaining officers.

Itachi shook his head. “I know, I know: its hard to see your children leave the nest...” He silently gestured for one of the officers to take care of the situation so that they could get on their way.

Kisame was back to pulling at the hold the officers had on him. But he saw one of them wrapping around and pulling something out of their pocket. It looked like a policeman's baton but it had two rounded prongs on the end of it. The officer flicked a switch on the side of it and it began to spark, several blue flashes jumping off of the end.

“Mom, let go!” He yelled. The officer forced the prongs into Madzi's side. The loud crack tore through the main room, Madzi's body seizing up as the electric current coursed through her body.

“STOP!” Kisame shouted, _pleaded_. “STOP! Just stop, I'll go with you!!”

Itachi held up his hand, the officer removing the baton. Madzi collapsed to the floor, her body still jerking and twitching. Onwa and Samehada rushed to her side, the older alpha murmuring to her, “Easy. Easy... Shh, just breathe... I'm so sorry...”

Itachi looked at Kisame, a small smile on his face. “I hope you don't think that you were the reason she had to be... calmed down. But it _is_ honorable that you took it upon yourself to step in.”

Kisame watched the omega standing in front of him move a hand in front of his face: the back of it a breath away from his lips. Kisame closed his eyes. His throat spasmed as he felt bile trying to rise up. He leaned forward as much as the officers would let him.

Rough lips pressed against the soft, pale skin.

Itachi smiled as he drew his hand back. The skin Kisame had kissed was slightly warmer for the brief action. It tingled some.

“My, but you are a gentleman.” Itachi signaled for the officers to begin dragging Kisame outside. Samehada gave chase, stopping at the door when the officers were forcing Kisame inside. Samehada had to wait until they were done and had hopped inside of the drivers' compartment, as well as the two other cars that had been brought along. Itachi was escorted into one of those cars: an officer stepping into the driver's seat to begin the long drive home.

Samehada ran up to the van. He peeked inside of the grate-covered window until Kisame stood up and forced his fingers through the holes in the grating. Samehada took them in his own hand. “Kisame... We can fix this... Right? _Please..._ ” The teenager sniffed. His eyes were filling with tears and he shook his head, “We can fix this!”

“Samehada!” Kisame snapped at his cousin, “Promise me... Don't let this happen to anyone else in our family!”

The van started, pulling away from the house. Kisame and Samehada were forced to let go of what little grip they had on each other. As the van drove further away, Kisame roared out, _“KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE GROUND! KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT..!"_

* * *

 

Alphas all over the world constantly told the next generation, always warned them: 'Keep to appropriate hours. Never talk to people you've just met...

Keep your eyes on the ground. And your mouth shut.'

Things had been like this for the past one-hundred years. They weren't going to get any better, so, for the sake of your freedom, you had to adjust.

 


	2. You Never Have to Sleep Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisame is brought to Itachi's home where the true brunt of his ordeal begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: For some reason part of this chapter tried to copy itself when I transferred it over. Hopefully it's fixed now.

 

The van lurched to the side, jostling Kisame from his exhausted sleep. He looked around with a bleary gaze, the cold interior of the van unfamiliar.

Where...

Oh.

Oh no.

“Shit...” He tried to stand up, the memories of a few hours ago finally trickling back in: culminating with his cousin's crying face. The key word was 'tried' because, as he lifted himself up, he fell back over onto his chest. His... balance was off. Why was that?

Kisame looked down to see that his arms were cuffed behind his back. “Damn it!” They must have done it when he had passed out. He looked around the van, noticing all the dents and the chipping paint.

Yeah, he... had tried fighting his way out, huh? Kisame sat back down, trying to get his bearings together. His life, as he knew it, was over. Once alphas were taken by omegas, they were never heard from again. And, just like those around him had warned him all his life, this Itachi guy wasn't even entertaining the notion of listening to Kisame's protests.

Wait.

Kisame lifted his head when he smelled it. The air had definitely changed. Were they near the sea? Kisame forced himself to get up so he could look out the grating of the window. The bridge they were driving over was unfamiliar enough, but the city on the horizon... How did it even exist on this planet? It was too pristine, too _clean_ : all of the buildings seemed to be made of glass and stainless steel. The van had made it off of the bridge and was driving further into the city. Kisame could see that the sidewalks were clean and even, the roads perfectly paved. Even the trees and city hedges were all clipped and trimmed to 99 percent accuracy.

All of the cars were the same. All white, all higher-end, with room enough for... families.

* * *

 

Itachi watched, from his vantage point in the car behind the van, how his alpha was inspecting his new surroundings. He couldn't _wait_ for the day he could take Kisame out for a tour around the city.

He looked down to where his hand had subconsciously come to rest over his stomach. “Soon enough.” He promised himself.

* * *

 

The van finally stopped. Kisame quickly moved back into a seated position so that the officers wouldn't shock him or try to get overly violent with him.

The officers were no more gentle than they had been before, but they weren't anymore forceful. In another mindset Kisame would have called that a win.

They dragged him towards a large, _large_ house. It bore the same steel and glass appearance that the rest of the city did, but Kisame could still tell that this meant Itachi's family had money to blow.

Though a six-million dollar dowry had shown that already.

“Get him inside, please.” Itachi ordered the officers. The door was closed by a butler who was sure to keep his eyes to the ground. Kisame glanced back. They weren't an alpha. Then... _Oh_.

He had heard stories about a third orientation. But had never actually _seen_ a beta in the flesh before.

Itachi stepped forward, a maid and another butler (both silent betas) coming over to remove his coat and dust him down. The house was pristine when they got there, it would _stay_ that way. “Now that my intended alpha is home where he belongs,” Itachi began, “I have to address something.”

Itachi clapped his hands together. All of the officers, save for the ones holding Kisame, quickly got into a line and stood at attention. Itachi walked in front of all of them, up and down a path. Until he stopped in front of one in particular. He tore the mask and goggles away, revealing a woman's face.

Another beta, Kisame realized.

Itachi glowered down at the woman, his expression cold and his words sour. “Did you. Or did you _not_. Kick. _My._ Alpha. Without permission?”

The woman kept her gaze forward. There was a tremor in her chest. She spoke, “Sir, I--”

Itachi slapped her across the face, sending her to the ground.

“Hey!” Kisame called out, “Stop that, you're hurting her!!”

Itachi looked over at Kisame. He sighed, “That caring streak that you have is... so very admirable, my dear. But insolence has to be punished and snuffed out so it doesn't spread.”

His foot met the young beta's face with a crack, a streak of blood falling across the clean floor.

Kisame couldn't look away. Even as Itachi kicked the young women to death, right there, right in front of him, Kisame's body was in shock. Finally, Itachi stepped back. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and snapped his fingers. “One of you finish this.”

Another officer stepped forward and withdrew a handgun from the holster at her side. She quickly fitted it with a silencer before aiming it at the wheezing girl's head and pulling the trigger.

Sanguine spray and grey matter splashed against the floor when the bullet went clean through.

“Clean that up.” Itachi ordered the maid and butler. “And you two help me bring Kisame down to the Recreational Room.”

When the two officers began leading him away, Kisame screwed his eyes shut. The image of the cooling body on the ground was still there.

“Why?” He asked. In vain, more than likely. Itachi was walking behind him, looking down at an ass he wanted to bounce quarters off of. “My dear... Betas are a dime-a-dozen. Don't worry yourself, I have plenty more.”

“They're still human beings!” Kisame barked out, setting himself so the officers would have a harder time moving him. “Just like you, just like me; they're fucking people, you asshole!”

Itachi tut-tutted under his tongue. “Oh, now look. He's cranky... Probably after that long drive here, right?”

“Listen to me, you patronizing fuck!” Kisame spat, “You may as well kill me too because I'm not letting you touch me! You murderer! Bastard!” He felt the officers stop. He could hear Itachi's footsteps wrap around to his front. Before he knew what was up or down, Itachi seized a portion of his hair and used it to yank him down. “Love of my life...” Itachi rasped into Kisame's ear. The sharp bite of the pull was swamping whatever Itachi was trying to say. “Alphas don't call their omegas names. Especially when we're supposed to be getting to know each other better.”

Kisame spat in Itachi's face, spittle landing on the smaller man's cheek. Itachi blinked up at Kisame. Kisame steeled himself. If Itachi was going to kill him, so be it. Better than whatever else he had planned.

Itachi ifted his hand and wiped the mess from his cheek. And he licked Kisame's spit from his fingers afterwards.

“You're so sweet...” Itachi chuckled, licking his fingers clean, “But you're going to have to work on your foreplay, beloved.”

* * *

 

Kisame was helpless as he was led down several stairs. This house must have had _three_ basements. All winding deep into the earth. But there was never any staleness in the air. Everything was just as clean as the floor they had entered before.

Just. Quieter.

He was taken from his thoughts when they stopped in front of a door on the fourth basement floor. It was the _only_ door there. Itachi reached into his pocket and brought out a key. The door was opened and Kisame was pushed inside. He kept his eyes shut to anticipate the worst, but...

Kisame opened them to see a large room. It was like a loft: a simple bedroom set-up on one end, a bathroom on the other; bookshelves, exercise equipment, a flat-screen television. “Are you surprised?” Itachi asked, a subtle mirth in his words. “Of course I want you to be comfortable during your time in here. We just have to get you to the step of enjoying what I can do for you.” Itachi snapped his fingers and the officers began dragging Kisame in. They moved past the bed, past the couch, the dining table... And went straight for the farthest wall.

Cuffs and chains hung down from it and the sight of them had Kisame fighting against his captors. But they got him in. A forceful push and he was quickly locked into the cuffs. The chains quickly adjusted to Kisame's size. They pulled his arms up and the cold cuffs bit into his wrists.

Itachi watched the fight in Kisame grow weaker and weaker. When Kisame finally calmed down, though he was still too _bite-y_ , he ordered the officers, “Leave us.”

The officers gave a salute and marched out of the room. The door closed behind them, shutting with a resounding 'click'.

Kisame glared at Itachi. “What the hell do you even hope to get out of this?” He asked, his voice low. There was no point in keeping quiet, there was no point in talking. So Kisame chose the option that at least let him vent out his rage.

Itachi looked up at Kisame. His eyes grew fond, warm, loving. He reached forward and pulled at Kisame's tank top. The fabric quickly gave way, falling to ripped shreds about his chest.

“I'll _kill_ you once I get down from here!!” Kisame roared, fighting against the cuffs and chains. Itachi wasn't going to get what he wanted so easily, Kisame swore it!

But Itachi sighed. A wistful sound.

“I'm so glad that you want to get right to our Marriage Preparations, Kisame. But I think you need to get used to being here a bit more.”

Kisame narrowed his eyes at the other man. “I don't care what the hell you call this. But 'marriage' isn't it, you fucking sociopath!!”

Itachi looked at his intended alpha for a long moment. He smiled again, gently resting a hand near Kisame's collar bone and ghosting his way down.

“I have a confession to make...” He whispered, moving away to pick something up that was out of Kisame's line of sight. “Ever since you first **approached** me, I... haven't been able to stop thinking about you!”

Kisame abruptly found his head covered by some sort of cage. The wiring covered the majority of his head, his hair peeking out of the holes, but there was a second portion in the front: right next to his nose and mouth. Itachi opened this portion, not doing anything just yet.

“And...” Itachi breathed out, moving close enough so he could rock his hips against the chained man. 'Rock' was subtle compared to what Itachi was doing: writhing, humping, the smaller man was trying to fuck up against Kisame through their clothing, it seemed.

Itachi was enraptured. Kisame was revolted. The saccharine-sweet smell of an omega was wafting around him. Every time Itachi moved against him Kisame could feel his slick and his precome drenching into his pants.

“I think about the future... we're going to have toge – Ah!” Itachi's motions grew frantic though they kept a subtle sense of rhythm. “And I can never help myself..!” He choked out, one hand holding onto Kisame's chest and the other one reaching down to feel Kisame's cock.

Nothing yet.

He would need to work on that.

Kisame shut his eyes. He wasn't there, he wasn't there... He would wake up soon and realize that he had eaten too much sugar before bed.

He could smell Itachi's release just before Itachi arched his back, the dampness in his pants increasingly exponentially. His limbs still trembling, Itachi reached up and pressed a kiss against Kisame's chest. “I can't wait for our wedding day. But, for now...”

Kisame watched Itachi step back, his legs a bit shaky. His face flushed and his forehead covered in sweat, Itachi undid his belt and pulled his pants down long, creamy legs. When they were gone, Kisame grimaced at how wet Itachi's briefs were. But then. Itachi hooked his fingers into the band of the slick-stained briefs... and began to pull down.

'What the hell are you doing?' Kisame wanted to ask. But the cage was fitted in such a way that any words he said would be distorted.

Itachi stepped out of the drenched underwear when they were low enough. He crumpled them up so they made a succinct handful. Itachi stepped close once more.

Kisame saw a brief glimpse of the briefs before they were shoved into the front portion of the cage, Itachi locking them in.

“I'll let you have that for the rest of the day.” Itachi told him. “Did you know, that a long time ago, people would give their delicates to those they wanted to coerce into bed? That and, well...”

Kisame choked, the scent of Itachi's slick and cum so potent up close like this that it was bringing tears to his eyes. When he felt Itachi trying to get him hard, Kisame bit his lip to the point of blood dripping down his chin.

If Itachi noticed, he didn't say anything. He focused more on his task. He rubbed at Kisame's dick through his pants until he got a wanted response.

Kisame's eyes went wide and his stomach rolled. How... how was he able to get hard during this?! It was only a semi and Itachi let go of him when he got to that point but still. What pathetic sort of self-control did he have?

“There we go.” Itachi stepped back so he could pull up his pants and freshen himself up. “I'll be back tomorrow morning with breakfast and then we can start anew, beloved.”

As Itachi walked away towards the door, Kisame was hit with a sudden surge of panic. His mind was pulled in several directions. What was worse? Being left here, alone, without food or water until the next day? The cage around his head and the wretched smell that was being forced into his sinuses?

… Or was it the fact that Kisame somehow knew that this was the tamest measure that someone like Itachi could pull?

* * *

 

Kisame was feeling dizzy. Nauseous from lack of food and delirious from the scent that was being forced into his nose. He was so tired...

His body slumped when he lost consciousness.

There was a crackle of electricity, Kisame's body seizing as an electric current was forced through him. “ _Fuck!!_ ” He cried out, his body still twitching as agony flitted over his nerves. Kisame whipped his head from left to right. There was... no one here, where had that come from?

Kisame hated how his haggard breaths caused more of that awful scent to flood in. And he was still exhausted. How long had it been? Surely Itachi was going to come back soon? If only to remove the cage.

Kisame felt his breathing ease down to normal. Sleep... sleep... He was so tired, he just wanted all of this to go away. Kisame's eyelids were heavy. They eventually closed and Kisame's breath evened out.

“ _GOD!!_ ” He screamed when his body was subjected to another electric shock. This one even seemed stronger than the last. When it stopped, Kisame choked back a pitiful noise. What was causing that?!

And his senses were becoming more warped with every sharp breath he took.

He screamed again, desperate for someone to hear him and release him. But it was a detrimental effort. The energy he had wasted on the scream drained what little he had left. He was drifting off again, despite his weary thoughts pleading for him to stay up.

Kisame passed out again.

Another electric bolt forced him into agonizing wakeness.

* * *

 

A gentle touch on his cheek roused Kisame into the present. The cage. It was gone! Kisame slumped forward, exhaustion overwhelming him.

“Oh, you poor thing...”

Kisame knew it was Itachi before the man even spoke. But his body was tired, his nerves were frayed and screaming from all of the electric shocks.

Itachi pet his alpha's cheek, cooing up at him, “I should have known that you wouldn't be able to sleep without me so soon. I'm so awful.”

The chains immediately slackened. Kisame fell to the floor with an fatigued groan. “Kill... me...” Kisame wheezed. He just wanted to sleep and never wake up. Anything to escape... _whatever_ this all was!

“I brought us breakfast.” Itachi announced, moving along as if Kisame hadn't said anything. “It's waiting for us on the table. However...” He rolled Kisame over onto his back and looked upon the erection in his pants. “You wouldnt' want to eat with such a distraction on your hands, would you?”

Kisame shook his head. “Don't... Don't touch me...”

Itachi stepped closer and bent down so he could ease Kisame's pants down to his knees. His mouth dropped open, eyebrows rising up on his forehead. It quickly melted into a gleeful smile. “My alpha is _perfect_...” He sang, reaching forward and stroking the wet thickness in front of him. “Can you imagine what it will be like?” Itachi asked, stroking from the base up, up... up to the dark head. “You rutting into me with _this_ wonderful treasure. My goodness, think about what it'll be like... When you knot me.” Itachi leaned over and licked around the seeping tip. Kisame twitched, his body too tired to fight back. His mind was screaming, though.

Itachi pulled back, striping Kisame's cock in rough movements. “Come on. Come on, we need to get to breakfast.”

Kisame closed his eyes, gritting out, “Get your hands... off of me..!” Damn him being so tired. But he had been kept on the verge of exhaustion for an entire day and night. On top of that, forced to breath in the scent of omega slick and cum the whole time?

Kisame felt something snap deep in his stomach. Itachi blinked before his hand was being coated in a liberal amount of thick cum. A good portion of it managed to spray up onto his shirt and even his cheek.

“Good job...” Itachi cooed. He stroked Kisame through it, milking him for all that he would give this time. When he felt that Kisame was done, he pulled his hand back and lapped at the dripping mess. The first taste had him shuddering. “Oh my _God_!” He tossed his head back, rapture in his voice. “You're going to give me _perfect_ pups on our wedding night!”

Kisame blearily watched Itachi lap away the cum on his hand and fingers.

His vision went black and his heart slowed down.

* * *

 

Was he dead?

Finally?

There was something sweet and cold being pressed to his lips. Kisame swallowed without hesitation: instinct taking over. His eyes slowly opened and the first thing he saw was that, no... No, he was still in the depth of hell.

“Good morning.” Itachi looked down at him, a cup of orange juice in his hand. Kisame looked around and saw that he was further from the wall. Though the cuffs and chains still held him. He was on his back, his head resting in Itachi's lap.

Kisame looked up at him, the tang of orange juice still in his mouth. He needed _some_ energy, and perhaps if he kept to silent glares rather than words, Itachi would loosen his chains more.

Itachi reached for a ceramic plate that was full of fruit, small pancakes already drizzled in syrup, and bacon. He picked up a strip of bacon and eased it into Kisame's mouth. “You fell asleep as soon as you saw me, beloved.” Itachi said when Kisame started chewing. “I'll have to find a way for you to get _some_ sleep when I'm not around. It's not a good sign for unwed alphas and omegas to share beds with each other, remember?”

Kisame stayed quiet. His eyes flicked over to the plate as Itachi prattled on. “I'm going to see about you starting Spousal Conduct courses this week. The sooner the better, right?”

Itachi lifted the glass of orange juice to Kisame's lips again, but he noticed that the conversation was fairly one-sided.

“You know, if you aren't hungry...” Itachi sighed, moving the plate away.

Kisame promptly panicked, “No! No, bring it back!”

Itachi didn't fufill the request just yet. “Are you excited for your Spousal Conduct courses?” He asked. And Kisame wasn't. He wasn't excited for _anything_ save for the faint possibility of either escaping this room or killing Itachi. But he needed to eat. He needed to _survive_.

“Y-yes.” Kisame nodded.

Itachi's eyes went alight and he eased Kisame's head off of his lap. He brought the plate closer so Kisame could eat on his own. “As much as I want to feed you,” He said, “I have to make a few phone calls. Help yourself.”

Kisame sat up. The motion caused a jolt of pain, but the food was too much of an allure to bother. He took the plate and began tearing into the plate's contents. Itachi watched him for a moment and then turned around to make that phone call.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, but it was in my mind and I wanted to get it out there.


	3. What Makes Someone Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisame is further pushed beyond his limits. Also, Spousal Conduct classes finally begin.

* * *

 

My name is Kisame Hoshigaki.

One-hundred years ago, the omegas of the world decided to segregate themselves from alphas. We were too... savage for them. Too _unpredictable_.

But now, a hundred years down the line, they want us back more than ever. But they don't ask nicely.

I was taken from my home without a word in defense or protest being heard because I lashed out against an omega who was in an alpha neighborhood outside of proper hours.

My mother's name is Madzi. My father's name is Onwa. My cousin's name is Samehada.

I'm a prisoner here.

I can _not_ forget.

* * *

 

A stab of bright light had Kisame groaning and rousing from sleep. When had he... Oh. After Itachi had left him alone to eat breakfast. Damn it, his chains had been loosened! Why hadn't he taken the chance to find an escape?

… He was too tired from the night of constant electrocutions. That was the long and short of it.

Kisame looked around and noted that he was latched onto a cold steel table. The leather bounds around his wrists were almost cutting off his circulation.

“Open...” A warm hand moved over his vision and prodded his mouth open. “My, those are some _breath-taking_ teeth...”

Kisame growled and bit at the offending hand. It slowly recoiled and Kisame could see that it belonged to a new party. Itachi was standing next to an older omega who bore a striking resemblance to himself. His hair had more volume and his face held a gentle smirk. “Uncle Madara.” Itachi whispered, “Don't go losing a finger.”

“Oh!” Madara whipped his hand back, “I see what you were talking about. He really _is_ bite-y~!” Kisame narrowed his eyes up at the older omega, daring him to touch him again. He may be bound but as long as he could defend himself, he would fight.

Itachi sighed and walked around the table. Kisame followed him until he was out of his line of sight. But he could still smell him, that disgusting, sweet sce--

Kisame's head snapped back as Itachi pulled it, by his hair, against the examination table: cracking his skull against the surface.

“Much better.” Madara whistled. Kisame was forced into a painful daze, his vision swirling and his brain trying to right itself after the brutal impact. He could still _feel_ hands upon him, however. Gloved hands that poked, prodded, and jotted down numbers.

“Height,” Madara said out loud as he wrote, “Six feet... Eight inches. Weight.” Itachi pressed something on the table, an automated voice stating,

“ _Two-hundred. Twenty-eight pounds.”_

Madara wrote that down before looking up at his nephew, “Can you check his hair color? Since you're already up there.”

Kisame felt Itachi nod and it was the only signal he got before he felt a sharp grip in his hair. Itachi looked at Kisame's hair, boring down to the root. He blinked. “This isn't your natural hair color.”

Kisame finally felt stable enough to grit out, “No _shit_. You sadistic fu--”

Itachi let go of Kisame's hair and moved around the table. He pressed a button: a steel collar growing out of the table and locking itself around Kisame's neck. And once the collar was sealed, it began to tighten. Kisame felt the metal band constrict around him. The metal bit into his skin, the pressure cutting off his air.

He couldn't move. His arms and legs were still bound to the table.

He couldn't breathe. His chest began jumping as the remaining air in his lungs began to grow stale.

“His natural hair color is brown.” Itachi told his uncle. He ignored the panic growing in Kisame's eyes, the scrambling of his fingers. “I may keep it blue. It looks better on him.”

Madara nodded and stood to his feet. He turned away. “Could you get that _last_ measurement, Itachi?”

Kisame could see his vision beginning to fade into darkness at the edges. His fights for breath rolled over into chokes and gurgles, even as Itachi leaned over him with a length of measuring tape and proceeded to align it with his dick.

Kisame sank into the darkness just as Itachi began speaking.

* * *

 

He was surged into consciousness by an electric shock coursing through him. “Stop it!” Kisame screamed out at them. It was too soon for this. Not after what he had just gone through! His body was trembling twice-fold, not just from the shocks but from the memory of how they had kept him from sleep.

When the shocks subsided this time, Kisame realized he was chained against the wall once more. He pulled at the chains but realized they were back to their former strength.

Itachi stood next to his uncle, Madara looking up at Kisame. “A perfect specimen of an alpha, Itachi. Fortune smiled down upon you!”

Itachi nodded, looking over Kisame's form now that they had gotten him into some... _proper_ clothing for an alpha. “I wish that Sasuke's class wasn't full at the moment.”

“Well, this is good timing.” Madara insisted, “You have to get rid of that bite, for one, and two: you should really think about that... something _special_.”

Itachi gave Kisame another once-over. Then, he smiled. Madara followed his nephew's line of sight. “He has really lovely teeth, doesn't he?”

“His whole countenance is rather...” Itachi tapped his cheek, “ _Shark-like_. Isn't it?”

Kisame decided that whatever they were saying wasn't worth his full attention at the moment. He looked down at himself as much as his was able and saw his new clothes: black pants and a sleeveless black shirt.

Itachi walked up to him and rested a hand upon his cheek. “Unfortunately, beloved, the next semester of Spousal Conduct won't be over for a week and a half. But, don't fret. There's still plenty for us to take care of before then.”

Kisame stayed quiet. He didn't want to give Itachi the time of day. But Itachi took that as an opportunity to grab a scalpel from the table and forcing it into Kisame's arm: twisting it into the muscle just as Kisame began howling in pain. “I forgot to get a blood sample.” Itachi hummed, digging the scalpel further in and watching the sanguine rivulets trickle down Kisame's arm. “I have to make sure that you're healthy, beloved.”

“You might want to get him started on Alphine supplements, too.” Madara offered. He took out his phone and dialed a number before waiting. “Yes, bring my alpha down here. Also, bring my operating equipment as well.”

“What?!” Kisame bit through the pain. “No, you stay the _hell_ away from me! Keep your sick, fucked up experiments to yourselves!!”

Itachi turned to Madara. “You don't have any appointments today?”

Madara scoffed, “Itachi, _please_. For my first-born nephew, I'd cancel all of the Alphine Consultations in the world. Besides...” Madara waited for Itachi to remove the scalpel, “I'd _love_ to see what you come up with.”

* * *

 

Kisame counted it down in his mind. It was thirty minutes to the dot when the door opened. Two beta officers walked in, followed by an older alpha.

“Good, you're all here.” Madara addressed all of them. Then he looked at the alpha with the long dark hair held back high. “Hashirama. Bring me my equipment.”

The new alpha, Hashirama, closed his eyes and walked past the two betas and offered a large briefcase to Madara. “Thank you, you are such a _dear_ to me!”

Hashirama forced his lips into a tight smile, his arms shaking as he held up the heavy case.

Kisame looked over at the older alpha. There was barely anything there except pain and emptiness now: his eyes dull and his hair going gray in small areas where even the most precise dying was coming up short.

Madara opened up the case and pulled out two items. As he worked, Itachi clapped his hands together. Two things happened: Kisame felt the cuffs and the chains come loose, and the two betas charged forward. Kisame, though his muscles were aching and his joints were sore, forced himself to his feet and ran towards the door. His flight was cut short by the beta officers seizing him by the arms and dragging him towards the examination table that was slowly folding into an examination-chair. “Let go of me! LET GO OF ME!!” They forced him into the chair and began locking him in with the thick leather straps. His breath was short, his heart climbing up his throat.

Kisame fought against the bindings, even as they strapped his head down this time. He looked at Hashirama. “You're just going to _stand there_?! You can _help me_! Why are you just _standing there_?!”

Hashirama stayed still. Still holding up the case, still smiling. Though once.

Just once.

He glanced over at Kisame. His eyes were filled with that same grief, the same resignation of not being able to do anything.

“Do you know how this works?” Madara asked Itachi, the younger omega picking up the drill that Madara had picked out. Itachi examined it for a moment until he nodded and fit the tip of it with a sharpening piece. “Perfect!” Madara fitted together a suction pipe and then walked over to where Kisame was struggling. “Prop.”

One of the betas walked over and handed Madara a piece of steel that had been encased in thick plastic. Kisame was forced to feel Madara's fingers digging into his cheek and chin. He forced the prop into his mouth, baring his teeth and tongue for anyone to see.

“I wouldn't move...” Madara gently warned Kisame before stepping back. “Hashirama, set that down and come over here.”

Hashirama finally lowered the box and walked over to the chair. Madara nodded towards Kisame, Hashirama leaning over and holding Kisame's arms against the chair: extra security.

“Beloved...” Kisame's eyes folowed Itachi as he moved closer, the drill in his hand already whirring to life. “Try to think happy thoughts. Like... our future together, perhaps?”

Wait.

No. Nonononono.

Itachi moved the drill into Kisame's mouth and pressed it up against one of his teeth, peeling away enamel and cementum.

Kisame missed the electric shocks. He would have _died_ for the electric shocks! Kisame bayed out in pain, his body seizing up. The pain overtook him: everything in his body was screeching out in response to this excruciation.

And it never. Ended.

Even when Itachi pulled back it was just to move on to another tooth. No, he... he couldn't mean to do _all_ of his teeth like this?! No! Kisame began trying to shake his body: trying to get the drill to cut a vessel so he could bleed out.

He couldn't do this!

“Keep holding him, dear.” Madara walked over and pressed the suction tube into Kisame's mouth. He cleaned up the gathered saliva and tooth debris before Itachi continued on. Though the betas in the room were deaf to all save for the orders of an omega, and those omegas paid no mind to Kisame's screams and garbled pleas for death, _one_ person did hear him.

He could scarcely make it out, his nerves being taxed to the brink of failure from all of this pain, but Kisame _did_ see Hashirama... _mouthing out_ the words 'I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry.'

And, as close as Itachi was to him for this ghastly parody of surgery, Kisame could get a better look at Hashirama.

And the scabbed-over stitches on his neck. Just over where vocal chords would be.

Itachi moved the drill to start on the bottom row.

Kisame's brain finally gave out.

* * *

 

“...me...”

“K...me...”

“..sa...e...”

His mouth was throbbing. It burned. And when someone was easing cold water into his mouth, Kisame recoiled so viciously that he snapped into awakeness. He sputtered the water out, the temperature still spiking his brain with shocks of pain.

Kisame looked around himself. He was back to being chained to the wall. He could tell that he had been cleaned recently: his clothes were fresh and his hair seemed to have a bit more bounce.

“I had fun with your hair, I will admit.”

Kisame looked down to see Itachi smiling up at him. He was mixing something together in a cup and Kisame felt his body itch and shudder everywhere Itachi let his eyes rest upon. He tried to move his mouth to speak, feeling his mouth still throbbing. He was scared. What if they had stolen the ability of speech from him altogether? Like that poor bastard Hashirama?

“You won't be able to speak or eat properly for a few more days, beloved.” Itachi explained, “I've had you on an IV and there are a multitude of smoothies and soups that you can have. But I need you to pull through this and heal correctly. Understood?”

Kisame wasn't listening. “What did you do to me?!” He was a simple breath away from sobbing out. “Look, I'm _sorry_ okay?! Just, _please_ , kill me or let me go! I can't do this!!”

Itachi regarded Kisame, his face impassive. But, soon enough, he was smiling again. “Oh, my manners are escaping me. You must want to make sure that you look good for me after your _procedure_. Beloved...” Itachi's voice curled into a low chuckle. He set the cup down and picked up a mirror from the table. “You look lovely, trust me. And by the time you leave this room, you'll be my perfect sapphire.”

The mirror was held in front of Kisame's face. He noted that he had a feverish sheen of sweat on him, and his hair had been shampooed and re-dyed during his black out.

His mouth. His teeth. The process that had been too much for his mind to take. Kisame gingerly opened his mouth. He immediately screamed when he saw the sharp points that his teeth had become.

“They're nice, right?” Itachi asked, removing the mirror and picking the cup up again. “I think they really add that something... _special_. Don't you agree? And _you_ , beloved, are a very. _Special_. Alpha.”

“Eat shit and d – ” Kisame rasped out, but he was cut off by Itachi forcing the cup against his lips. Itachi kept it there for a moment, not noticing the weight of the cup changing. He reached over and pinched Kisame's nose shut and waited.

Despite himself, Kisame sputtered out when the need for air became to great. It allowed for Itachi to force the sweet concoction (some sort of smoothie, probably) down his throat.

Kisame's teeth were too sensitive now. The drink hurt coming in and it hurt going down. “Good job...” Itachi cooed at his alpha. He wiped the remaining bit on Kisame's lips with his pointer finger and sucked it into his mouth. When the digit was clean, Itachi thought for a moment. “Let's see now... I should let you get some sleep, but I don't want you to be by yourse-- Oh.” He snapped his fingers and walked over to the TV in the room. He turned it on, a blue screen fading in.

Itachi walked back to stand in front of Kisame. “I'll be back at noon tomorrow with more food for you. While I'm gone, and I _know_ that you'll appreciate this, you can use some of the exercise equipment in here. Isn't that a treat?”

Kisame's eyes grew the slightest bit wide. Itachi was leaving him alone... _and_ loosening the chains? He could find _something_ in here to end this suffering, surely! But he knew that Itachi could decide against it with the drop of a hat. He needed to make Itachi feel as though he... appreciated this.

Kisame choked. He struggled to get the words out. But, finally, “Th – Hm... _Thank_... _you._ ”

Itachi blinked up at him. He was watching Kisame as if a treasure trove had just opened up in front of him. Itachi walked forward and wrapped his arms around Kisame's chest as much as he was able, burying his face into his shirt and taking a deep breath.

“We're going to be so happy together.” Itachi promised. “Just you see, Kisame, I _will_ make an honest alpha out of you.”

Itachi stepped back and walked out of the room. The door clicked shut behind him and the chains went immediately slack. Kisame caught himself before falling this time around and he immediately began running around the room. He first ran to the bed and tried to pull off the sheets to get enough fabric to tear and turn into a rope. But the sheets seemed to be _fastened_ to the mattress. And Kisame couldn't find any means of getting them to come loose. “Shit!” Kisame looked around and saw the exercise equipment Itachi had mentioned. He pulled at his hair and yelled into the air when he realized that the exercise bike was fastened to the ground with a thick metal plate covering up the chains, as well as the weight-training set being attached to the wall.

Kisame screamed again. Frustration and pain had all boiled up and were frothing out from Kisame now that he had leeway to scream. He sat down at the table, holding his face in his palms. He pulled back, noticing that the chains were still attached to his wristcuffs. They were strong enough. He could loop some around the top of the weight machine and still have enough for his neck.

Kisame pulled several feet of the chain towards the weight machine. It was for the best.

It was for. The best.

It –

Kisame tripped over his feet when the chains suddenly went taught and started being pulled back into the wall. It only stopped when there would be _just_ enough give for Kisame to reach the equipment.

And that was it.

“NO!” Kisame pulled at the chain, desperate for the wall to let more out. He was so close! He had been _so_ close! “Damn it, come _on!”_ Kisame struggled for a bit more, but he could finally see that he wasn't getting anywhere. He let go of the chain and walked over to the weight machine.

He sat down but he didn't do anything. Not at first. The equipment in this room, despite not allowing one to take their own life, was state-of-the-art.

“Guess you have to keep up your trophy wives and husbands.” Kisame kicked at the bench. Although...

If the chains stayed loose, like they were, and Itachi came in... Kisame could tackle the bastard and put him into a choke-hold until he agreed to let him go.

He just had to survive.

Damn it, his mouth still hurt.

He adjusted the weight to a level he was sure he could handle in his weakened state and did a few test lifts. It was harder than before. The consequence of being chained up here and thrown there.

Although, when he _did_ get into a series of reps, Kisame almost felt... at ease. It gave him something to focus on. It gave his mind and escape: a window from his current prison.

The TV flickered and began showing a video feed of a serene, lush field. The sun was beginning to rise over the horizon. Grasshoppers jumped among the buttercups.

Then.

The voice began.

Kisame had been so jolted when it began that, had the weights not been built into the world, he surely would have dropped them.

“ _A happy alpha is a **quiet** alpha!” _ The bright, warm voice chimed out, _“A good alpha lets their omegas take care of them! Alphas are **always** there for their omegas and their pups! An alpha is **nothing** without an omega on their arm!”_

“Shut up...” Kisame sat down behind the exercise bike. He covered his ears, growling out to no one in particular except for the TV, “Shut up, shut up, shut _up_!”

The jovial voice from the TV chimed out, again, _“A happy alpha is a **quiet** alpha! A good alpha lets their omegas take care of them! Alphas are **always** there for their omegas and their pups! An alpha is nothing without an omega on their arm!”_

“SHUT UP!” Kisame screamed. All he wanted was some quiet.

But the voice kept on.

* * *

 

“Beloved? It's time to get up. Today's a special day.”

Had it been a week and a half?

For Kisame, everything had bubbled down into one continuous nightmare. The pain in his mouth had died down. It only surged up whenever he ate or drank something really hot or really cold. His more prominent problem was the number of times he had almost bit open his tongue or his cheek with his new teeth.

He _had_ tried biting through his own tongue and letting his blood choke him. But, once he had been cleared to actually eat, Itachi was always checking his mouth.

At the briefest sight of any cut-mark larger than an accidental scrape, Itachi promised swift punishment. The electric shocks came back. And Itachi was fond of the cage again. He didn't always put a pair of his stained briefs in the compartment. Sometimes it was two rats panicking for freedom, giving Kisame the horror of wondering whether or not _this_ would be the time they would gnaw through and escape to his vulnerable face.

But the time had passed. Kisame had gotten used to making good time with the exercise equipment. It was good that Itachi was never with him when he did. He drowned out the TV's droning words with bad jokes and terrible renditions of what songs he could remember from the time before. But now... Now Itachi was letting the chains out enough so that he could take a shower on his own. “We need to get you ready and dressed. Your Spousal Conduct classes start today!”

* * *

 

Eating solid food for the first time in so long was weird. But Kisame ravenously devoured the sweet bread, sausage, and coffee that was set in front of him.

Itachi, sitting on the opposite side of the small table in the room, watched Kisame eat. He seemed to do that a lot.

After breakfast, Itachi waited for Kisame to get dressed in a new set of clothes. Three beta officers filed through the door afterwards and, on Itachi's signal, they all began the long trek upstairs.

When they got to to the main floor, Kisame was surprised to find a beta maid holding out a lunchbox for him. “I'm still trying to decipher what your favorite food is.” Itachi explained, one of the beta butlers putting a jacket on him and dusting him down. “But that will be your lunch and snack for today. Well then, beloved, let's get a move on.”

Itachi was still being driven around in his own car, but at least Kisame had been moved from the initial van that had brought him here to a seperate car.

Kisame watched the pristine city pass him by: the sight of omegas and their spiritually-chained alphas, the occasional pup toddling along.

* * *

 

The van stopped and Kisame was escorted out. He looked up to see a large building. It seemed more like a steel and glass business suite.

“I wish I could go in with you.” Itachi told him from his car. “But I have some matters at the city orchestra to handle. But, don't worry. I know that you're in _wonderful_ hands, beloved. Be good,” Itachi said, the window rolling up, “And learn well.”

The car drove off and Kisame was escorted along into the building. The halls were cold. Sterile.

The lights were bright, but they provided no warmth. How could they when everything was glass and steel?

“Which room?” One of the beta officers asked another.

“232.” Another replied.

They kept walking until they reached the room in question. When no one moved, Kisame looked back. One of the beta officers pointed their shock-baton towards the door. Kisame sighed and walked in. For some reason, he was holding on tightly to his lunchbox. Maybe as an anchor.

He stepped in and saw a dozen alphas, maybe more: both men and women. They were all seated in the collection of student desks in the room. The air was charged with the energy of a thousand unasked questions. But no one wanted to be the one who spoke up.

Kisame quickly found an empty desk (unfortunately close to the front) and sat down. He didn't want to get on whoever's bad side.

It was just in time. The door in the far corner of the classroom opened, revealing a new face. Kisame could tell that they were a beta, but something was off.

Was it the manic look in his eyes? The melting red and yellow that was his sclera? The golden shock-baton in his hands?

No.

It had to be that smile. That smile that pulled tight over the young man's features.

“Full class today~!” The beta chirped out, “But isn't that _great_? That means more of you have found your ways to your soulmates! And that means... Anyone?”

No one answered.

“Right!” The beta clapped his hands, “More beautiful, bouncing pups!” He laughed before saying, “Anyway. I'm Sasuke. And I will be your Spousal Conduct teacher. We're going to have a lot of fun here, just watch!”

There were some growls of discontent throughout the room. But Kisame noted that the worst of themm came from a young spiky-haired blonde near the back.

“Am I hearing some growly noises back there~?” Sasuke asked said blonde. “Hm? Naruto, that's your name, right?”

“I'm not listening to some cracked-out _beta_ trying to tell me what to do!” Naruto grit out at Sasuke. Sasuke walked over and smiled down at the seated alpha. “Your omega did a wonderful job on your face scars.” Sasuke hummed.

Silence.

“'A happy alpha is a quiet alpha'.”

Kisame jerked when he heard something heavy crack against skull and flesh, a body crashing to the floor soon after. Naruto choked out and screamed when the electric shocks started: several of them. “Take him to Time-Out.” Sasuke told two of the beta officers in the room.

“No...” Naruto rasped out, “No, lemme go... No..!”

The heavy doors slammed shut once the officers had left. “Now then,” Sasuke turned and walked to the front of the class. “Before we get started _formally_ , I just have a nice little sound clip for you all to listen to. Pay close attention now.”

Sasuke pulled up the needed file on the laptop on his desk. He clicked on it and waited, walking around the room: shock-baton in hand.

Kisame was weary. He didn't want to hear anymore of that fucking, sugar-shit voice from the TV. But, no. This was different. It was crackly, as if it was from a cheap cellphone.

“ _Mom. Mom? Hey... mom, it's me.”_ It was an alpha. Don't ask Kisame how he knew, he just... did. _“I... Oh fuck. You were always such a good mom. Always putting me on the right path, taking care of me on your own after dad got taken away, I just... I can't come home, mom. I-I-I know you always taught me the motto, drilled it into my head: 'Keep your eyes on the ground. Keep your mouth shut.' But... I...”_

The alpha choked back a sob, _“They asked for directions. And they didn't **smell** like an omega! I was just trying to be helpful, like you taught me..! A-and I can't tell you where I am because you'll try to find me. And if y-you try to find me, you'll end up fighting them, and they'll probably kill you like they did – Oh **God..!** ”_

The alpha was crying now. His tears strangled his voice, making him sound like the frightened child he was, _“Mom, please! **Please, please, ple-ease..!** I don – I don't wanna go! I just wanted to call and say I love you. In case... I'm so sorry. Mom, I'm so sorry... I'm sorry about all of this. A-and I forgot my Cyanide at home! **Mommy..!** ”_

There was the sound of wood being ripped and cracked apart. _“What? Wh-who's the-- No. No! NO! Leave me alone! I don't want this! Mom! MOM, SAVE ME! MO– ”_

A golden shock-baton slammed against his desk, Kisame being yanked out of his thoughts and gathering tears. Sasuke looked down at him, that gloriosa smile pulled tight on his face. “Oh, I hope you all didn't get upset by that little tidbit.” Sasuke took his baton and walked down the aisle between desks. “I'll have you all know that the alpha in that recording has been happily married and currently has four _beautiful_ pups with their lovely omega.”

Sasuke got back to the front of the classroom and turned around. “And _that_ is what I hope for _all_ of _you_! Now then,” He clapped his hands together, “Open your textbooks to page 3. Under your chairs, hurry up~!”

* * *

 

 

Sasuke carried on about what an 'honor' it was for an alpha to find an omega, what  _glorious_ tidings marriages brought. And at the most minute grimace, he was over in an instant with that dreaded gold shock-baton. 

It went on for two hours before the intercom rang out with a recording of a bell. "Breaktime already?" Sasuke asked, "Oh well, we still have a lot to do. But all of you head on out to the Rumpus Grounds for a while. I think we're  _really_ getting a good start, don't you?" 

Row by row, they were all led out of the room. In single file. Kisame was near the front because of his desk placement and he was trying to ignore that fact... Until Sasuke started walking with him. "You're my brother's alpha, aren't you?" Sasuke asked with one of those wide grins. "No no, don't say anything! I can tell. You... are going to be my biggest achievement yet." 

Sasuke was quiet after that, leading the way to a large park-like area that was attached to the building. "Alright everyone!" Sasuke opened the gate that surrounded the park that was the Rumpus Grounds, "Have fun! I'll be back in an hour!"

When Kisame walked in and looked around, he was hit with the full force of despair and a yearning for death. So many alphas here: all so tired, so beaten, so disfigured or bruised in one way or another. Kisame shook his head. He walked over to a water fountain. May as well get something to drink. 

He turned it on and leaned over, sipping at the cool water that trickled forth.

 

“You are new.” Someone said in a deep, rough voice. “My condolences.”

Kisame looked up to see an older alpha standing next to the fountain. He was covered in scars and thick-threaded stitches. Kisame attempted to step back, not wanting any trouble. But the older alpha shook his head. "Stay. Drink." 

Kisame... did just that. When he had had enough, he wiped at his mouth. "Thank you." 

The older alpha, with his thick brown hair, nodded. "Kakuzu." He held out his hand for a shake. 

Kisame took it. "Kisame." Though, when he spoke he saw the way Kakuzu recoiled. 

"It has been a while since I've seen someone's 'Something Special' be their teeth." Kakuzu said. Kisame thought about it. That was along the lines of what Madara had talked about. 

"Something Special?" He asked. 

Kakuzu nodded, "Every omega likes to have... a personal touch on their alphas. We're already sex toys for them, may as well doll us up like  _actual_ playthings." He sighed, "The omega who has my chains... He has a penchant for cutting me and stitching the wounds whenever he is upset." 

"This is  _insane_!" Kisame grit out, trying to keep his voice low, "They can't keep us here like this!" 

Kakuzu shook his head. "We all know this. And yet the fight is slowly being drawn out from us. And the day the omega who has my chains gets pregnant, I will have no way to escape this hell." Kisame watched the older alpha look out at the Rumpus Grounds. "But... at least I still have my sanity." 

Kisame followed his line of sight to see an alpha with short red hair and deep copper eyes in the dirt: crafting figures out of mud and whispering to himself. 

"... And  _both_ of my eyes..." That prompted Kisame to look across the park and see a familiar face. Though the scalded skin over one eye was a dismal change.

“Holy _shit_...” Kisame had to cover his mouth. He was lucky that his horror had lowered down to a gasp. “What the hell happened to him?!”

Kakuzu glanced over at Kakashi. “Looked at another omega, probably. I hear that Iruka's a painfully jealous omega, so it may not have even been anything.” 

Kisame tore his eyes away. He couldn't bear to see anymore, he... 

Kisame and Kakuzu shut up as Sasuke walked around the fence of the Rumpus Grounds. When he was gone and the coast was clear, Kisame asked, "Isn't he a beta? He doesn't act or smell like one... It's... weird."

“Gloriosa Poisoning.” Kakuzu said, keeping his voice low. “Betas aren't supposed to be in charge of anything. Their biology isn't meant for it. But, if your family is rich enough, they can submit you to Gloriosa Treatments. Make you one step below an omega but give you authority over any alpha or other beta around. But...” Kakuzu nodded towards where Sasuke was trying to drink a cup of tea but couldn't due to a severe bout of giggles that had overtaken him at random.

“Side-effects.”

Kakuzu nodded. “The eyes, the bizarre mannerisms... a lot of them don't make it past ten years.”

* * *

Kisame learned that Kakuzu and the broken redhead in the dirt Sasori were in a higher bout of Spousal Conduct since they were already 'married' to their omegas but there had yet to be any pups born from their 'unions'. 

And, truth be told, in that brief amount of time he had been standing at the water fountain, Kisame had had more peace than he had in the past few weeks. Just the ability to have another like-wounded soul to speak to: an experienced eye to tell you what was what.

But it couldn't last.

“Alright, my wonderful alphas~!” A voice on the intercom sang out, the same voice from the television, “Up to your feet! Time for something really neat~!”

Kisame looked to see Kakuzu standing up. “What's going on?”

“Do yourself a favor,” Kakuzu whispered to him, “Follow my lead and I'll explain later. You'll get less chastisement if you do a good job the first time.”

Kisame followed Kakuzu, not knowing what else to do. And, really, the idea of not being punished today was too damn alluring.

The two alphas joined the vast majority of the other alphas who had moved to the center of the Rumpus Grounds. Everyone was standing at arm's length from each other and waiting for the intercom to make another announcement.

“Is everyone ready~?” The voice asked. Kisame forced himself not to flinch when he heard several electric shocks go off from the other side of the Grounds.

“Get over there! Now!” One of the beta officers shouted, herding several alphas who had been too slow for their own good.

“Is everyone ready~?” The voice asked again. “Good! Now, arms open wide. You can do it!” Everyone did as the voice ordered. Kisame followed along. “Now, big circles! Counting down from 30. 29. 28...”

* * *

 

The voice had them stretching, performing sit-ups and push-ups (those who couldn't keep up were chastised, of course), and the like for 45 minutes. When they were done, a bell rang out over the intercom. “Good job, my beautiful, _wonderful_ alphas~! Let's do this again _real_ soon~!”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~! Please leave feedback if you're so inclined either here or over on my tumblr! 
> 
> -Grandma


End file.
